


Surviving the Darkness

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Comfort, Drug Use, Hurt, Not really Promnis, Suicide Attempt, They're just trying to get through this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: After Noctis is taken from them, they have to learn to survive without their prince.





	1. Holding on to the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Again suicide warning! Sorry for the spam of it, but I know it can be difficult for some people. I may have gone a little over board with how everyone reacts, but I still think it's fitting. This will (probably) be 3 chapters, I promise to push them out as fast as I can without ruining them. Some of the tags are for later chapters I just wanted to make sure they were mentioned. Leave some love and let me know what you think! Thanks!

It had taken over a month for the trio to find their way back to Cape Caem, at least that was Prompto’s guess, he struggled to count out the days without the sun. Tired and broken, even Prompto had struggled to hold his smile as the trip neared it’s end. Gladiolus and Ignis had taken to ignoring each other early on, though Gladiolus still protected him against the deamons. Prompto had tried to help mend things between them, but it always ended with Gladiolus screaming, and Prompto leaning against Ignis, pretending he was unaffected by his words.

Stepping off the boat, that had barely held the three, Prompto sunk to his knees, laying his hands against the wooden dock. He had hoped coming back would ease some of the anxiety knotting his stomach, but instead he wanted to puke. The familiarity he had been hoping for only pressed harder against his heart, knowing Noctis was gone, swallowed up in the stupid Crystal. Nothing was the way it should be, leaving Prompto feeling empty.

A heavy hand thudded against the back of his head as Gladiolus walked by, grumbling that they had no time for his goofing off. Letting out an undignified whine, he glared at the bigger man, putting a hand on his knee to stand up. Before he could push himself up, he felt a gloved hand rest gingerly on his shoulder. Ignis was quiet, but Prompto understood, laying his own hand over his as he stood.

“Thanks, Iggy. You’re the best.” His lips seemed to turn down deeper at the compliment; Prompto knew better than to comment, it would only make it worse. Instead, he released his friend’s hand, verbally guiding him up the stairs and to the house near by. 

Foot on the first step to the house, Prompto stopped, laying a hand over his wrist. He had left it uncovered once he learned the others had accepted him, but he was still unsure of how the others would react. Fishing around in his pockets, Prompto searched for his wrist band, not yet ready to be exposed to the others. Panic spread through his chest, his pockets lacking that strip of leather Cor had given him what felt like a life time ago.

The urge to turn and run was welling in his chest when he felt something brushing at his arm. Looking to the source, he saw Ignis running his hand up his arm, until he reached the bandana tied there, fumbling to untie it. Prompto grinned, taking the cloth as it came free, it was like Ignis could read his mind. Wrapping it around his wrist, he tucked the bandana under itself to hold it in place, and keep it from standing out.

“What would we do without you, Ignis?” Feeling as good as he felt since Noctis left, which was still pretty terrible, Prompto slowly walked in the house a step behind Ignis. The look the others gave them, Prompto knew Gladiolus had already told them the worst of the news. Prompto gave them all the warmest smile he could muster, trying not to cry. They would see Noctis again, he refused to let anyone give up hope, he could do at least that much.

 

Without the sun, the lighthouse was no longer safe. Deamons were spreading out, covering anything that was untouched by light. Lestallum was working harder than ever, trying to keep the lights on in all the outposts without the reprieve of daylight. Rumors spread that the power would go out soon, leaving everyone restless. Any flicker of light caused panic, many afraid to step outside their homes.

Back in Lestullum, they had set up an agreement with the hotel for a few rooms. Iris and Monica shared one leaving the men to split the other two. Prompto was surprised, and more than a little hurt when Gladiolus chose to share with Talcott and Dustin. Trying to raise his own spirits, along with Ignis, he joked about not having to share beds anymore, neither man smiled.

Gladiolus refused to take Ignis on hunts, saying he would rather go alone than put Ignis in danger. Ignis bristled at the notion, reminding the large man he had managed this far without his eyes. However he was unprepared for Gladiolus’ retort.

“Because someone’s always protecting you, Iggy. We don’t have time to babysit you anymore! Stay here, Prompto and I will handle the hunts.” He had crossed his arms over his broad chest, uselessly glaring at a blind man. Visibly recoiling at the words, Ignis felt the world crumble out from under his feet. He had thought he had been useful, it hadn’t occurred to him that the others were still risking themselves for his sake. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Ignis squared his shoulders, turning on his heels, just has Prompto had entered the room. Shouldering past him, Prompto could see the tears welling in the eye that still opened.

“What’d you do to Iggy, Gladio?” Prompto demanded, crossing his arms over his own chest. Gladiolus looked harshly to Prompto, before relaxing a little, and shaking his head.

“I just told him to stay behind, you and I can do the hunts.” Gladiolus responded simply, pretending he couldn’t see how much it hurt Ignis. Prompto puffed out his chest raising his voice, but not yet yelling.

“Why would you say that? Iggy’s part of this too, and he’s proven he can fight.”

“Because we’re protecting him, Prompto.” Gladiolus tried to defend himself, but Prompto refused, “And I’ve protected you, too! Should I leave you behind?” Prompto was beginning to hyper-ventilate, anger bubbling to the surface. Taking deep breaths, he watched Gladiolus look down at him in shock, before his face twisted, ugly and angry. He stayed quiet for a long moment, and Prompto feared he would have to defend himself against Gladiolus. 

Growling low in his throat, he shoved Prompto out of his way, and storming down the hallway. Part way down the hall, he called over his shoulder, “Do what you want, I’ll take the damned giants out myself.” 

Groaning, Prompto buried his face in his hands. Leaving Ignis behind felt wrong, but if he didn’t hurry, Gladiolus would get killed by that many Red Giants on his own.

“Sorry Iggy, I have to protect him too,” he said mostly to himself, unknowing that Ignis stood on the other side of the door, taking the words to heart, in the worst ways.

Coming back from the hunt, Gladiolus was in much higher spirits, Prompto was grateful. There was still the problem of getting him to understand that Ignis was still apart of the team, but for now this was enough. Leaving the bulky man he turned to the Outlook, while Gladiolus cashed in the hunt, and found a good drink. Prompto did worry about how much he chose to drink now, but he supposed if it helped who was he to stop it. 

Walking down the ramp, Prompto looked out to the Disc in the distance, the only natural light in their world. The light had often given him hope, just as the blue light as he summoned his weapons did, there was still light. As long as those lights could shine, he could keep going. Keep making everyone feel better, and protecting them from the deamons.

Moving to the stairs, to get as close as possible, Prompto stopped, frozen in place. On the ledge stood Ignis, his cane laying on the ground below him. He was facing the Disc, though he could not see it’s light. Arms half outstretched, Prompto knew, and bit back a scream as he burst into a sprint, arms reaching for his friend, praying he could make it.

In his mind’s eye, Ignis could still see the Disc, the lights trailing up to meet the stars. In his mind he could still see everything, everyone. How Gladiolus grinned after teasing Noctis about his form, Noctis’ face pink with embarrassment. He could remember Prompto’s face, grinning and laughing silently, trying to save some of their prince’s pride. Memories were not enough to sustain him. 

Ignis began leaning forward, feeling the world slip beneath him. Before his feet left the ledge, he heard someone call his name. Strong, lean arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him backwards, until they both lost their balance, collapsing to the ground. Struggling to get free, he reached out for the ledge, his salvation.

Prompto fought against Ignis, holding him against him until he had given up the struggle, one arm wrapped around his chest, the other sliding across his waist, pinning Ignis the best he could. Ignis thrashed, trying to pry Prompto off of him. As he fought, Prompto managed to turn them over, legs over his hips, pinning his shoulders to the ground. 

Ignis stopping moving when he felt something wet drip onto his neck. He could feel Prompto shaking above him just before a sob broke through him. He let himself be pulled up, and the blond held him to his chest, burying his face into thick brown hair crying freely. Ignis wrapped his own arms around the other, pressing his face deeper into his chest, his own tears burning down his face. 

As held Ignis onto Prompto like a life line, he heard him whisper against his hair. ‘Please, please don’t go’ chanted like a mantra as he dug his fingers into the fabric of Ignis’ shirt. The sentiment was lost on Ignis, unsure why anyone would still want him around. Unable to see, unable to fight. Ignis felt worthless, he had lost Noctis to the Crystal. What good was he without his charge? Prompto’s grip tightened so much it hurt, and Ignis knew he made the mistake of speaking aloud. More proof he was as useless as he felt.

Shaking his head, Prompto tried to find his voice. He understood, his heart hurt like Ignis, and he needed to let him know. He wasn’t alone. When he finally spoke, his voice cracked and was muffled by the hair he still pressed into.

“You-you’re not useless, Iggy. Noct left, but he’s gonna come back. He has to, we need him.” Prompto was shaking, trying to keep his voice steady, not wanting to start crying again, though he felt the tears.

“And-and when he comes back, he’s going to need you. Who’s gonna make Noct eat his vegetables?” Prompto tried to laugh, but it just sounded like another sob. 

“We need you too. I know Gladio is bad at showing it, wo-worse at saying it, but he’s afraid too. Afraid we’re gonna wake up one day and-and, everyone’s gonna be gone. I can’t, we can’t lose you Iggy, we have to stay together.” As he spoke, Ignis relaxed, leaning back to look up to Prompto the best he could without his sight. He smiled, a small one with only the corner of his mouth turned up. Prompto gave him one in return, bright as the sun, even with tears still staining his face. Even without his sight, Ignis knew.

“Promise. Promise you wont leave, okay?” Ignis knew that was hardly a promise he could make, but he could at least try. Nodding, he felt Prompto squeeze him tighter, and Ignis returned in kind, grateful for to contact. Helping each other stand, they slowly made their way back to their room. Ignis, choosing to stay close to Prompto, though he was sure of his footing.


	2. Holding it Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto helps Ignis improve his fighting to prove to Gladiolus that he's still worth fighting with. It takes head when Gladiolus is left holding dog tags, Ignis takes the blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two! I rewrote this 3 times because of a storm (It was great! >>) More warnings! This is when the bad stuff happens guys! Thanks for hanging in there with me everyone!

It had been a few weeks since Prompto had pulled Ignis off the ledge, and made him promise not to leave. Neither of them talk about it, and it had become a silent agreement to keep it from Gladiolus. Ignis was already starting to improve. He had begun talking more, he and Prompto had even stayed up late, talking about what things were like before they lost the sun. Stories from back in Insomnia, or on their trip. Prompto had become fond of telling stories to remind Ignis how important he was to everyone, he wanted Ignis to remember he was important for more than just his sight. 

Ignis was also training now, learning to adapt to his personal darkness. Prompto had set up targets that made noise, a spinning gear thumping against metal, for him to throw his daggers at. Ignis was hardly an ace shot, but he was hitting them most of the time. With a little bit of work, Prompto had set them up to go off at different times, and Ignis chased the sound. His speed was nearly as fast as it was before he had lost his sight. 

Walking back to the hotel after training, Prompto bounced in front of Ignis excitedly spouting praise.

“You’re awesome, Ignis! Just bam bam bam! One right after another!” Ignis’ blush made Prompto grin wide, giving him a friendly nudge as Ignis adjusted his glasses, hiding his smile.

“Thank you, Prompto. I couldn’t have come this far without you.” It was Prompto’s turn to blush as he let out a nervous laugh. He was really proud of Ignis for coming as far as he had. It was useless to expect him to be as skilled as he once was, but he was improving fast enough Prompto almost hoped.

Turning passed a vendor stall, amber eyes watched them, hiding behind a dark bottle. Seeing Gladiolus out of the corner of his eye, Prompto wrapped an arm around Ignis’ shoulder, guiding him away.

“Where are we going, Prompto? Weren’t we nearly to the hotel?” Inquired Ignis, letting himself be guided back closer to the market. Without missing a beat, “Yeah, but I’m starving! There’s still a few stalls open, let’s get some skewers or something.” Prompto relaxed, not knowing he had tensed up, as Ignis eagerly agreed.

Settling into a couple chairs, Prompto gave Ignis his share of the skewers he bought for dinner, a couple of glasses between them. Taking his first bite, he hummed, it was nothing like Ignis’ cooking, but anything was good for an empty stomach.

“So are you just going to ignore me when you’re with Ignis now?” A deep voice ask, coming from behind Prompto. The voice caused Ignis to flinch, Prompto was unsure if he was just surprised or if it was because he knew who the voice belonged to. Sucking in a breath, Prompto did his best to keep his voice calm.

“I figure if you don’t want to come train with us, you must not want us around.” It sounded like Gladiolus was growling, Prompto felt a little guilty. All he wanted was for the three of them to stay close, but nothing good would come if they left things as they were. Instead he continued; “If you had come, you’d see how much he’s improved. Our hunts are going smooth, too.” Gladiolus made a small choking noise, and he grabbed Prompto’s chair, letting it scrape against the ground. Ignis tensed, moving to ready himself to get Prompto away from the bigger man. The concern in Gladiolus’ voice took away any fight Ignis had.

“You’re taking on too much, Prompto. Training Ignis, taking on hunts with the both of us. I’ve caught you taking on other jobs too, you can’t do it all.” Prompto just shrugged, rolling his shoulder free of his friend’s grip.

“It’s hard to sleep when there’s no sun, I may as well be useful.” No one believed him. Ignis felt his way around the table, his hand searching for Prompto. He reached out taking Ignis’ hand, and watched him move until a gloved hand came to rest on his wrist, over the bar code. His voice was quiet, not trying to hide the concern in his voice.

“Prompto, when are you finding time to do all this? I knew you still went with hunts with Gladio, but this is just too much.” The blond just sighed, giving Ignis a smile he knew he had no way of seeing.

“When you sleep, and when I say I’m going to get some air. They need a lot of help around here too, just keeping everything working.” Ignis and Gladiolus sighed, shaking their heads, and Prompto bit back a laugh. After everything, they were still so in tune, without trying. If only they could see it too. 

When neither of them seemed to be willing to back down, Prompto let out a sigh, and gave them a weak smile. Pointing a finger and running it between them, he kept the smile as he spoke, “I’ll make you a deal, no more solo hunts. If you want me to cut down anything else, you guys have to learn to work together.” Prompto paused, taking in a breath that shook more than he would have liked, “You two are all I have left, and I’m not going to risk losing either of you.”

The older men looked at each other a moment, Gladiolus watching Ignis’ face, while he listened to Gladiolus’ breathing. Ignis spoke first, smiling.

“I would be alright with the three of us going back to the hunts. It would be a lie if I said I wouldn’t enjoy the extra company.” Gladiolus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and laughed. With a clap on Ignis’ shoulder, Gladiolus added, “I’d like that too. I miss having someone worth talking to around on hunts.” 

Prompto could have squealed, and he almost did, instead, he gave a jump and wrapped an arm around the others. Gladiolus laughed, bringing a hand up to ruffle the blond hair, even as he whined about messing up his hair. Ignis chuckled, giving Prompto’s wrist a gentle squeeze before moving back to his place at the table. The night was spent with the three sharing stories of the last few weeks.

 

Everything was a mistake. The first hunt had been alright, just a few imps, any of them could of handled it on their own. After that, the older two were at each others throats more often than the deamons. Any mistake Ignis made, Gladiolus would yell that it was proof he should have stayed back in the city. Ignis had taken to reminding him of his own faults in battle, hearing a swing miss it’s mark, or when Prompto saved Gladiolus just as often as himself. Mostly they kept it quiet and to themselves, but Prompto was more observant than they gave him credit for.

When the trio were back in Lestallum, it was almost worse. They had gone back to not talking to each other, using Prompto as a mediator in their discussions. Prompto found more work to do in the city. If he brought it to their attention, asking if they should go back to doing separate hunts, they sunk in on themselves, looking to the floor. It seemed to make them stop for a few days, but Prompto figured they were just more careful about it for awhile.

He did his best not to worry about his friends, everything was still painful, they just needed more time. It became more difficult when Ignis left his bag open in their room when he went to shower. Normally Prompto wouldn’t think twice about it, he left his out more often than he put it away anymore, but there was something different this time. A piece of plastic was sticking out from under his pants. Curiosity getting the better of him, Prompto lifted the cloth out of the way, his free hand covering his mouth as he gasped.

The piece of plastic was part of a bag, filled with a white powder. Prompto had to admit he knew little about drugs, but next to the bag was a needle, still wrapped in sterile plastic wrap. That was a good sign, Ignis wasn’t using it, yet. Rocking on his heels, Prompto thought about taking the bag and hiding it. He could flush it when Ignis fell asleep, but Ignis would find out. No one else was ever in their room, there was no way he wouldn’t know Prompto did it, and what would he do then? Before he could make a choice, he heard the water shut off and scrambled to cover everything so it was the way it was before. He could talk to Ignis about it, he just needed to work up the courage.

A small hoard of Red Giants were closing in on Lestallum. Gladiolus fought that this was too much for a blind man, and Prompto and Ignis reminded him there weren’t enough hunters to leave anyone behind. With a few more hunters, who whispered about a blind man fighting, they made their way to the beasts.

It was decided to split up the Giants, hoping smaller numbers would be safer. Prompto and the others took on three, having the most experience, the others took the last two. No one liked the numbers, but they made due. Using his Starshell as often as he could, Prompto kept the Giants together and weakened. Gladiolus and Prompto aimed for the cracks in their metal forms, while Ignis did the best he could to supply the cracks.

Everything was going smoothly, the first Red Giant fell, his body and sword turning back to the inky blackness and melting into the ground. Prompto cheered, as he fired into another, telling Ignis that one was down. He was sure he saw Ignis smile, but it was hard to tell. It wasn’t long until the second fell, groaning as it did. Before Prompto could cheer, he saw the last one raise it’s blade over Ignis. Screaming at Ignis, he started running, the same dread from before circling his chest. 

As he ran, Prompto shot at the Giant, praying Ignis would hear how close it was. Ignis heard the shots, but instead of running, he brought his lance to the ready, as the sword came down. A flash of blue as Prompto dropped his gun kicking off the ground as hard as he could, pushing Ignis out of the way. Ignis fell a few feet away blade missing him, yelling for Prompto when he heard a scream.

Gladiolus rushed in as he saw Prompto run, crashing his blade against the Giant. Ignis followed suit, following the sounds of Gladiolus’ hard edge. As they swung with everything they had, Prompto lay on his side, trying to aim, shooting only once before the last Giant fell. With no time to cheer, Gladiolus ran to Prompto, shouting as he kneeled to check on him.

Ignis used Gladiolus’ voice to find them, dropping to his knees when he felt Prompto reaching for him. Hands shaking, he found Prompto’s hands in his own, turning to Gladiolus, “You need to get the others, are they still fighting?” Nodding, Gladiolus’ corrected himself, grunting in acknowledgment before leaving to help the others, leaving Ignis to hold onto Prompto, keeping him awake.

“I’m sorry, Prompto, I thought I could handle this. And, and,” Ignis was rambling and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop it anymore than he could stop the tears falling down his face. Prompto leaned his head against Ignis’ chest, so he could feel him shake his head.

“It’s okay, those things are never easy. It’s not so bad, Gladio is just over reacting. Promise.” Ignis wanted to believe, but without Noctis there were no potions and every fight was that much more terrifying. Running his hands over Prompto, Ignis searched for wounds, hoping it was nothing deadly. Hand running over his ribs, Prompto whimpered, trying to get away. Before Ignis could say anything, they heard metal clinking together and a single set of footsteps. 

Straining, Prompto looked passed Ignis to see Gladiolus standing alone, three sets of tags hanging from his fist. Choking back a sob, he hid his face in Ignis’ shirt, feeling a hand press against the side of his face. He spoke in a whisper, afraid of the answer, “He’s alone isn’t he?” Prompto nodded against his chest.

The trip back was silent, no one dared speak. Once they reached the safety of the city, Gladiolus took the tags to turn them in as he did the same with the hunt. Ignis leaned Prompto against him as they made their way to the hospital, and getting Prompto checked in. 

Laying under the white sheets, Prompto tried to lift himself, but was stopped by a set of large hands pushing him back down.

“Hey, just relax a bit longer. You’ve got some broken ribs, no need to move if you don’t have to.” Gladiolus’ voice was soft as he eased the blond back under the sheets, making sure he was comfortable. Looking around, Prompto was surprised to not to see Ignis, turning to Gladiolus to ask where he was. Shrugging, the larger man nodded his head to the doors.

“He went back to your room a little bit ago.” Prompto gave his friend a pointed look, “You two fought again, didn’t you, Gladio?” The accused put his hands up in defense, “He could have gotten you killed.” Prompto rolled his eyes, this again.

“You said it was just some broken ribs, last time this happened I didn’t even go to the hospital, remember?” Gladiolus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the chair.

“Last time they were just cracked, and as I recall I tried to take you to one. But you thought running around with my sister was a better idea.” Prompto scoffed, pretending to be offended before he grinned.

“We were running away from a rabid beast. He was foaming at the mouth and everything!” Both boys chuckled at the memory. A comfortable silence fell between them, before Prompto broke it.

“You can’t keep taking it out on him you know.” Gladiolus stared dumbly at Prompto, but he continued before Gladiolus could stop him, “We all miss Noctis. It hurts, and it hurts even more watching you two fight like this.”

“Three hunters are dead, Prompto, because we were busy protecting him.” Prompto took in a deep breath, resisting the urge to cry out as his ribs stretched. No one had even bothered to learn their names.

“Gladio, if Ignis wasn’t there, what do you think we would have done? Probably split up them with three and us with two, right?” Gladiolus nodded, and raised a hand, he knew what Prompto was saying, that was enough.

“Yeah, I guess you have a point. I just don’t want to lose anyone else important.” Prompto nodded, he understood very well what the other was feeling. The two spent a little longer talking, Prompto trying to make Gladiolus understand that Ignis needed to fight just like they did. Gladiolus running out of excuses other than being afraid. 

“Whelp, I think the meds are worn off enough now. I’m going to see about getting out of here, someone probably needs this room more than me.” Sitting up, a bit stiffly, Prompto threw his legs off the side of the bed, standing up. He was still sore, but it he could handle it. As long as he could run and shoot, that was all he needed. Gladiolus walked him out, leaving him to go find a bar, while Prompto went to his shared room.

“Stairs hurt,” Whined Prompto, looking down the staircase he had just climbed to get to his floor. Maybe broken ribs were worse than he thought. Shoving the thought out of his head, Prompto made his way to the door, unlocking it. Pushing it open was, impossible, something was blocking the door.

“Ignis!”


	3. The Light Shines Brighter in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto sits with Ignis in a hospital room, trying to keep it together. Nothing has gone to plan and it's time to adapt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Everything comes full circle, or kind of.

Prompto all but fell down the stairs, yelling ‘No’ over and over, ignoring the strange looks he was getting. Making his way to the street, he pushed a small group out of his way, trying to remember if Gladiolus had told him what bar he was going to. He was pulling a blank, panic gripping him.

“Gladio!” Prompto screamed, he didn’t know what else to do, as he took off down the street. Praying to the Six as he ran, searching anywhere Gladiolus might be enjoying a drink. Continuing to call out for his friend, Prompto held on to his ribs, trying not to slow down. He had made his way past the main street, even passed the Cup Noodle vender. Gladiolus wasn’t by the Outlook either. 

Breathing was becoming difficult, but he couldn’t stop. Turning up an alley, Prompto was forced to slow down to a jog, still calling out. In his struggle to keep moving, keep breathing, he missed someone step out of one of the buildings blocking his path. Crying out, Prompto stumbled back, closing his eyes tight, ready to hit the ground. Instead strong arms grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place. Looking up, Prompto saw Gladiolus, face full of concern.

“Prompto, what’s wrong? You shouldn’t be moving around so much right now.” Using a hand still on Prompto’s shoulder, he tried to guide him back to the hotel. Prompto grabbed his arm, bouncing in place.

“Iggy! Ignis! He he,” Prompto took a deep breath, coughing as his ribs ached. Gladiolus’ eyes went wide, turning to face Prompto fully.

“Iggy what, Prompto?” His world was starting to spin, stringing a sentence seemed impossible, but he had to try.

“Drugs, found drugs, needle, in Iggy’s stuff. Now,” Prompto coughed and tried again, “Now I can’t get in. Something blocking the door.” Looking up, Prompto pleaded with Gladiolus.

“Help Iggy, please. Stop, him!” Pulling up a chair, Gladiolus sat Prompto down, his heart pounding in his chest. Making sure Prompto was safely in place, he stood and turned away.

“Okay, just stay here. I’ll be back, I promise.” And without another word, Gladiolus ran. Prompto leaned his head against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Everything ached, his chest felt like it was about to explode, but he smiled. Closing his eyes, he felt sleep tugging at him, everything would be alright. Gladiolus would save Ignis, and everything would be okay. He believed that, and let himself take a small nap.

Prompto woke up some time later, nudged awake by the bar owner Gladiolus had taken the chair from. Mumbling his apologies he stood, looking around. Gladiolus had promised to come back, maybe he was too late. Shaking his head of such thoughts, Prompto forced himself to walk back to the hotel. With nothing but darkness, it was hard to keep time, but he was sure he had been asleep for at least a few hours.

Glaring at the stairs, he grabbed the railing, bracing himself for the pain. The man behind the counter stopped him, warning that his friends had left awhile ago, to the hospital. Panic built in Prompto’s chest as he took off again. Ignis had to be safe, he had to be.

He had barely cleared the doors to the hotel before he forced himself to slow to a walk. If Ignis had been taken to the hospital some time ago, running would change nothing. Trying not to squeeze his ribs too hard, Prompto was regretting not taking the pain pills he was offered. At the time it seemed obvious someone would need them more, and it would only get harder to get medicine the longer they had to wait, but breathing was still difficult, and the pain was spreading.

Pushing past the doors to the hospital, Prompto had to lean against wall, catching his breath. Which brought three nurses trying to check him in, one even wheeling over a chair for him. Laughing, as much as he could, Prompto waved them off explaining he was there to see Ignis. They looked between each other with a look that made Prompto’s heart sink. Instead of answering, the one who had brought the wheelchair gestured to it again. Not up to fighting about it, Prompto sat down, letting himself be wheeled down the hall.

“You’re friend is lucky. If he actually knew what he was doing, we might not have been able to help him.” The nurse explained, taking him to a room at the very end of the hall. Prompto almost smiled, who thought he would ever be happy to hear Ignis didn’t know what he was doing. At the door he stood, turning to thank the nurse. Giving him a nod, they went their separate ways, Prompto stepping into the room.

“Knock knock, Iggy,” Prompto stage whispered as he stepped into the room. Ignis looked to be sleeping an IV in his arm. It was a lot worse than Prompto assumed, the way the nurse talked. Taking up a chair by the bed, Prompto held onto Ignis’ hand.

“Hey, Iggy. It sounds like you’re gonna be alright, thank the Six.” Leaning forward, Prompto sucked in a breath, sitting upright again. He was beginning to think today was making his ribs worse than the actual hunt did. Instead he took to watching Ignis breath, his chest raising with each breath, his breath seemed shallow.

Eyeing the machine he was attached to, Prompto saw his blood pressure was still low, not out of the water yet he figured. Squeezing the hand in his own, he closed his eyes, pretending tears weren’t pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“You broke your promise, Iggy. You promised not to leave.” Feeling Ignis’ hand squeeze his own, Prompto’s eyes snapped open, looking at the man in the bed. He had rolled his head to face Prompto, giving him the smallest smile.

“I’m sorry, Prompto. I really did try to stay.” Ignis’s voice was soft and cracked with sleep. Prompto smiled, he understood. He knew the feelings that lead to what Ignis had done better than he would probably ever admit.

“I forgive you, Iggy. I get it, everything is really hard right now.” Ignis’ thumb ran over Prompto’s knuckle, humming quietly. Prompto mimicked Ignis, happy his friend was awake. Giving the room a once over, Prompto finally registered that the two were alone. Frowning, he looked to Ignis.

“Where’s Gladio? After I told him he took off running, I figured he’d still be here with you, since he didn’t come get me.” He could feel Ignis stiffen at the mention of Gladiolus and worried.

“Gladio left, he wont be coming back.” Opening his mouth to question his friend, it snapped closed with Ignis raised his hand. Prompto tried to sink back into his chair, all he had managed to do was tear his friends apart. So much for keeping up the hope.

“Hey if we split up we can protect more people, right?” Prompto tried to smile, but it just felt like someone was pulling at his face. Gladiolus broke his promise too, Prompto felt dejected, everyone wanted to leave him. There was a drawn out silence, until Ignis broke it.

“How do you do it, Prompto?” There was no way he could see Prompto’s confused look, but still he knew and continued, “Stay so chipper I mean. I know this is just as hard on you as it has been on Gladio and I, and yet. You smile and laugh, our own personal sun.”

Letting out an embarrassed laugh, Prompto grateful just this once that Ignis was unable to see how much he was blushing. It wasn’t an answer he wanted to give, but given the situation, Prompto sighed, “It’s because I’m not. I’m not what I appear.” Ignis’ brows rose and he rolled to his side reaching the hand not holding Prompto’s out. He could have laughed, reaching his hand out for Ignis, his hand gently wrapping around the bar code. Ignis had taken to touching it when he felt Prompto was feeling inferior, Prompto was always surprised how well it grounded him.

“I don’t mean being an MT, Iggy.” Ignis sighed, running a thumb over the ink before settling back down, waiting for the rest of Prompto’s explanation.

“There’s a lot of times that when I’m laughing, I’m really just trying not to cry. It’s always been like that for me.” Watching Ignis try to understand, his brows knitting together, Prompto did chuckle.

“I feel better, if I can make the people around me smile. The pictures too, it’s something I can do so it makes me feel good, especially if people like them.” Prompto paused, he was in a bit deeper than he wanted to be already, but if it could help Ignis.

“Giving yourself something positive makes things easier, even if it’s simple; I have to make sure Iggy eats, or I need to show Talcott this picture of the cactaurs I took.” Ignis let out a small chuckle, he was there for that picture. Prompto had climbed a tree, trying for the perfect shot. One would have thought it was Talcott’s birthday, how excited he was.

As Ignis contemplated what Prompto said, he let the room lapse into another silence. Only broken only by the beeping of machine above him. Squeezing Prompto’s hand again, he turned to face him. He was smiling, but still looked a little nervous.

“I think, I would like to try cooking again. If you wouldn’t mind helping me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there with me guys! Please let me know what you think!  
> Lot's of gaps! I know, I have plans for Gladiolus' side, though it wont be a multi chapter fic.


End file.
